Miley's Mix Up
by agent.bear
Summary: A story filled with disguises and hidden identities. What happens when Lilly gets confused with the wrong Miley? Read to find out.
1. Costumes?

"She's not home, so you can turn around and head home," Jackson said as he opened the door for Lilly.  
"Let me in would you?" Lilly said as she pushed her way in anyway. Miley had been looking forward to this sleepover since last week, when she planned it.

Lilly took a seat on the couch and reached for the TV remote control. Suddenly, thumping could be heard from upstairs and Miley came running towards her. "Oh my gosh, Lilly, you're here! I haven't seen you in ages!" Miley exclaimed. Jackson muttered under his breath as they exchanged information that Lilly had missed out on from going on holiday.

Their interesting conversation was soon interrupted by a loud telephone ringing. "Can you get that, Jackson?" Miley asked, she didn't to lose track of what she was talking about with Lilly. Jackson, who was at the doorway about to leave, simply ignored her demands and exited the house.  
"What was that all about?" Lilly asked.  
"I have no idea," Miley replied with a small laugh. She had no choice now, she had to take the call. Reluctantly, she left the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Miley answered, expecting it to be a crazy Hannah fan who took the trouble to find her phone number.  
"Hi Miley, this is Chelsea, your agent?" Chelsea, the new agent that her dad had organised a few days ago, introduced.  
"Oh, hi Chelsea. How are you going with the new Hannah wig?" Miley questioned.  
"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Chelsea proposed.  
"I'll go with the bad news first," Miley confirmed, taking the bad news first as usual.  
"Okay, so there's no blonde wigs around. I've looked all over town, it was so tiring, but I have. No-one seems to have any. They say that the blonde ones have been selling like hot cakes this week, it's weird really," Chelsea explained.  
"That's alright, now for the good news?" Miley cued.  
"The good news is that while I was talking to one of the store managers, they explained to me about this new special offer. The new offer is that they'll specially make 'Hannah' costumes, so people can look just about exactly like you. The hair, the face and make-up, the costumes, the everything! They'll put up a 'Miley' costume as well, just as an example display. Customers who walk past can buy that if they like, and order too. Sounds good, right?" Chelsea blabbed.  
Miley stood there in silence. She couldn't believe what her agent had just done. This was a disaster. "Um, okay...? Are you sure about this?" Miley stuttered.  
"Yes, of course, Miley. How could you miss this offer, it's great. I've already put in your order!" Chelsea encouraged.  
"But, won't that mean the shop keeper knows my secret?" Miley asked.  
"No, of course not. I mean, it would be too bad if he knew?" Chelsea answered.  
"So he doesn't know?" Miley needed to make sure.  
"I told you, he doesn't," Chelsea defended.  
"Okay then. Listen, I have to go now. My friend, Lilly's over," Miley explained.  
"Do whatever you have to do, I've got this under control. Trust me," Chelsea re-assured.

Miley put down the phone, still in shock. She made her way to the lounge room and threw herself on the couch, releasing a sigh. "This is a disaster," Miley announced to Lilly. Lilly studied her face, thinking of something she can do to help.  
"Can I help?" Lilly asked after letting Miley settle down.  
"It's out of hand, I just have to take it as it comes," she replied, "but let's not talk about it, alright?"

So Lilly helped Miley get the issue off her mind by talking about other subjects. They talked for hours on end, and lost track of time. It had been a while since Miley had the chance to talk to Lilly for so long since she went on a long holiday. This was a great way for her to catch up with Lilly. There seemed to be so much that Lilly had missed out on during her holiday.

The next day was different, though. Lilly had to leave early in the morning and they both had to wake up early. "Where will you be today? I might be able to meet up with you somewhere," Lilly asked as she reached for the door handle.  
"I'm not sure, I might go out but I might stay at home, it depends," Miley answered as Lilly headed towards her mother's car. Lilly nodded in reply. They both agreed that they hadn't had enough time to catch up and should meet up later on today.

In the mean time, Miley sat around and paced up and down. The thought of the Hannah and Miley costumes being on sale worried her sick. She didn't want to bother Chelsea because she knew she'd be busy organising some Hannah business. Miley began to stop worrying and relax.

All was well until the phone rang. Miley rushed over, expecting it to be Chelsea. Maybe she changed her mind about the costume, anyway. "Hello?" Miley answered.  
"Hey Mile, it's me, Lilly," Lilly greeted on the other end.  
"Oh, hey! What's up?" Miley said feeling suprised.  
"Are you in California Mall right now?" Lilly asked.  
"No, I'm at home? Why?" Miley replied.  
"Are you sure? I'm certain that I saw you walk right past me. I tried to say 'hi' but you didn't bother answering me," Lilly said. She was convinced that it had been Miley ignoring her.  
"Well, it's not, okay? I'm at home, playing the piano," Miley justified, suspecting it might be the costume.  
"No, it's a lie. I can't believe you Miley. That was you, and I'm sure of it. You were wearing the same clothes as this morning!" Lilly exclaimed, hanging up.


	2. California Mall

Miley thought long and hard. She sat on the couch for a while, trying to soak up what had just occurred. 'Surely the costumes wouldn't be released so quickly, hadn't Chelsea put my order in just yesterday?' she thought to herself. This was confusing her and she didn't know what to do. She picked up the phone and called Chelsea.

"Hello?" Chelsea answered on the other end.

"Oh hey, it's me, Miley," Miley introduced.

"Hi Miley! What's up? Something wrong?" Chelsea asked, she could tell by Miley's voice that she was upset.

"Well, I was wondering if the costumes you were talking about last night. Have they been released yet?" Miley asked.

"Of course they have, Miley! They have 'same-day' service! The Miley one has been released and paid for, it came out this morning in the shops, but the Hannah, we're still waiting on it. They said they'll make about ten Hannah costumes and then ask people to order. This is awesome, Miley. Don't you think?" Chelsea answered, sounding cheerful.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't think it's a good idea. My best friend, Lilly, just said she saw me in California Mall, but I'm here at home…" Miley explained.

"Don't worry, Miley. This is all about being a star. You just have to ignore it, like you ignore your Hannah fans. Take it easy, will you?" Chelsea encouraged, trying to make Miley feel better.

"Okay, I'll try. I'll be at California Mall if you need me," Miley concluded.

"Bye, sweetie," Chelsea stated as she hung up.

Miley didn't need to waste any more time. She had to get to California Mall as soon as possible, she needed to get to the bottom of this issue. She packed her handbag and headed out.

_**In the mean time; California Mall…**_

"Hey, Miley! Stop!" Lilly screamed as she ran after the so-called Miley.

"Stop, you crazy woman!" a customer yelled, others glaring at Lilly.

"No! Help me stop her! She's my friend!" Lilly cried, struggling to run any faster with the sandals she was wearing. The so-called Miley was walking at an increasingly high speed, it was nearly impossible for Lilly to reach her. Lilly took a short break, taking off her shoes at the same time. She shoved them in her bag and continued to chase the impostor, this time with a new and improved speed. After about a ten minute ordeal, the impostor slowed down and stopped. Lilly took this opportunity to see her face more clearly.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" the impostor cried, confused.

"It's me, Lilly, your best friend? I was talking to you on the phone before. See? I knew it, it was you in this mall," Lilly explained.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was only joking about what I said on the phone," the impostor played along with the conversation, thinking that this could get interesting.

"Okay good, apology accepted. Don't worry, Miles, the costumes won't be around, if that's what you're worried about," Lilly said, fooled by the impostor.

"Oh yeah, the costumes? Pfft, they're no big deal anyway. Who cares about them?" the impostor stated, continuing to play along.

"Well, it's good that we've got this sorted out. Let's go grab a bite to eat, I'm starving," Lilly suggested, her stomach was churning and ached from running so much.

"Sure, let's go to… McDonalds!" the impostor managed to say, it was hard for them to tell what sort of food this 'Miley' girl she was dressed up as, ate.

"You don't normally eat McDonalds, Miley? Remember, we're on this fitness plan and we can't eat that sort of food," Lilly reminded, she was definitely fooled by this Miley imitator.

"Don't worry, Lilly. If you're hungry, you must eat something fatty, for carbohydrates!" the so-called Miley explained, trying to cover up their mistake.

"Where'd you learn that from? That's a handy fact!" Lilly said, sounding surprised.

"Oh, just some carbohydrate and dieting class that I did while… uh. When you… went away," the impostor made up on the spot. They could easily just tell her straight-up that it wasn't Miley, but they decided to continue playing on.

Lilly then continued walking and talking with the stranger, until they reached McDonalds. The costume was so exact, that no-one could tell a real Miley from the fake.

On the other hand, Miley just stepped out of the car and into California Mall. She hardly came here to buy anything, it wasn't convenient for her to come all the way here for groceries or daily goods. At this point, Lilly and the impostor had finished eating together, and had gone their separate ways.

To her surprise, she sighted Lilly sitting down at a food court table, texting. It looked as if she was about to leave. Miley rushed over to her side and sat down on the chair next to her. "Hey Lilly," Miley greeted.

"Didn't you have to go somewhere before, the electronics store?" Lilly asked, genuinely confused.

"No?" Miley answered, confused as well.

"You did. We ate McDonalds just now, you ate a healthy wrap! What's with your memory, Miley? I think there's something wrong with your mind today," Lilly reminded.

"Well, no. I don't remember, but listen, I have to be… uh, meeting Jackson now at one of these shops. I'll see you then Lilly!" Miley cried as she walked away, waving to Lilly.

Miley had to get to the bottom of this, and fast. This was her quest to find out who the impostor really is…

**To be continued if you review or alert... etc.  
- thanks, agent bear.**


End file.
